Pain
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: What if Reid was with Hotch near the SUV when it exploded instead of Kate? Hotch tries to comfort and help a badly injured Reid. Morgan later comes to also help. Hurt/Comfort PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I swear, this is it. This'll be the last story I do for a while. I really want to finish Kidnapped soon-I have an actual ending in mind for that on and then Remember Us is up for finishing. So I really do plan on finishing these fics! I just like writing Hotch/Reid right now since I've written so many Reid/Morgan lol**

Everything was a haze. Hotch stood there looking at the reflection of the burning car. A young man was behind him.

"Hey mister! Are you all right?" His voice was an echo.

_He and Reid were getting into the SUV...suddenly everything exploded._

_Reid._

He turned, fear enveloping him like a dark cloud.

Reid.

He raced to the body that laid in the middle of the road.

_Reid._

"Reid!" He knelt beside the kid. Blood was everywhere. So much blood. Even the kid's face was covered in blood.

_Reid._

"Come on, kid! You need to wake up! He saw glass peircing Reid's side. He turned him over on the side. There was blood on the back. It was bad, really bad. His hands were soiled in blood, Reid's blood.

_"Reid!"_

Reid groaned. He felt dizzy, cold.

And pain, lots of pain. Heated pain, pressing against him, but only around his chest. His legs were numb. Panic rose.

"Can't...feel...legs," he mumbled. Hotch breathed when he heard Reid's strained voice.

It was then that Reid coughed up blood.

"It's okay Reid, it's okay. Your legs are still there."

Reid tried to move.

"Wh...happened?"

"Oh shit," the young man said behind him. "Shit oh, oh shit, oh shit."

"Get out of here!" Hotch shouted to him. He saw the police barracading the streets. _DAMN IT!_

Reid coughed up some blood.

"There's been an explosion, we were caught in it. It's gonna be okay Reid. It's going to be okay."

_It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. _

_The kid looked bad. Really bad. His face was all bloody, so was his chest. His legs were at an awkward position. The glass wasn't helping. The kid's hands felt cold. _

_He was panicked. He couldn't afford to panic but he was._

_He couldn't afford to lose Reid._

_He should have saw this coming. He should have stopped it._

_WHY AREN'T THEY DOING ANYTHING?_

* * *

Pain. Sharp pain flying at him in all directions. It smoothed him, laughed at him. Pain. Too much of it. It consumed him. That and coldness. And confusion...and most of all fear. Fear and pain.

Things were so disoriented. He couldn't concentrate. He was scared, lost. But at aleast he wasn't alone. At least he had Hotch.

Hotch. He looked like he was in bad shape. But he wasn't saything anything.

His legs, why couldn't he feel his legs?

Where were the others? Were the others okay?

Why was this happening? More pain. He felt himself drift away...to a place surrounded by darkness.

* * *

_Anger filled him, anger and worry and guilt. Guilt knawed at him. Why did he bring Reid along? He should have gone alone, DAMN IT! If he was alone it would just be him._

_He had to get rid out of there. He had to get him to a hospital, and fast_.

"PLEASE!" He bellowed to the police, knowing it was futile. "PLEASE! THERE'S AN AGENT DOWN! I NEED AN AMBULANCE! PLEASE THERE'S A MAN DOWN! PLEASE HELP US!"

He turned towards Reid who was shivering. He took off his jacket.

"It's okay Reid, I'm going to get you out of this," he whispered. "I'm going to get you out. You're going to be all right."

_If only he was as sure as he sounded._

**PLEASE review! I had this idea ever since I watched the season 4 premier lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm rewatching the episode to at least try and get the begining as close as possible!**

David stared at the news, horror in him.

It was one of his team's SUV that was exploded. He felt sick as he dialed Garcia's number.

"Garcia, where are you?"

"I litterally just walked in," Garcia said as she opened her bag.

"Okay listen to me Garcia, there's been an explosion, black SUV with federal printing on it."

Garcia nearly dropped the phone.

"Oh God."

"I need you to track the rest of the team down and call me and then get eyes on the explosion. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure thing," Garcai said, feeling sick. She told the women what to do as she dialed Morgan's number.

"Yeah I'm still here," Morgan said as he picked up.

"Yes, yes you are. Thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Have you heard from the others?"

"Just Rossi."

"What about Reid?" Protective worry filled Morgan. She shook her head.

"No." Why was this happening to THEM?" "Wait, the phone's ringing!"

"Garcia?" It was Emily.

"Emily," Garcia sighed. "I'm on the phone with Morgan right now." She went to the other line. "Morgan it's Emily."

"Emily, have you heard anything from Reid?"

"No, I just got off the phone with JJ though. What about Hotch?"

"Hotch was with Reid," Garcia said.

They were all silent.

"So that's everyone on the team except for them," said Morgan feeling sick.

'No, no, no!" Garcia moaned quietly.

"All right, Morgan I'll meet you and JJ at the office," Emily said quietly. Fear was in her voice as well.

Where was Hotch and Reid?

"I got visual," the other cop told Garcia. She nodded, bracing herself.

_Oh God, Oh God Oh God, it WAS Hotch and Reid._

They were headed towards the SUV, it exploded, they fell backwards. She placed her hand to her mouth.

"They weren't inside," the cop said softly placing a comforting hand on Garcia's shoulder. Garcia said nothing. She had to tell the rest of the team.

Rossi saw the others pouring in.

"Everyone's here except Reid and Hotch," Morgan said grimly. Rossi swallowed, and nodded. The phone rang.

"Garcia, please tell me you've contacted..."

"I watched the video sir." Her voice was shaky.

"What is it baby girl?" Morgan asked, preparing for the worst.

"They were there." Her voice cracked and Emily placed a hand to her mouth. "But they weren't in the van when they exploded. They fell backwards. Hotch is actually standing up...but Reid...Reid looks bad. Really bad."

"Patch the video through."

Nodding Garcia obeyed.

They stood there and watched as Reid and Hotch headed towards the SUV. JJ put her hand to her mouth when it exploded and they saw Reid flying backwards.

"Oh God," Emily said. Morgan grabbed his jacket and headed towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Rossi demanded.

"I'm going down there!" Morgan shouted. "Before it's too late."

* * *

"You don't have to stay," moaned Reid weakly. "You should go...go to a hospital..."

"I'm NOT leaving you Reid." Hotch had to pinch the wound to stop the bleeding. "You're stuck with me."

"I really really hate clitches but it's odd...all I feel are numbness and coldness."

"That's good. At least you're not in pain."

Reid swallowed.

"Can I ask you a question? And be honest."

"Sure, anything."

Reid looked at him, true terror on his face.

"Am I going to die?"

Hotch stared at him,shocked.

"Of course you're not. I'm not going to let you."

"That's a little bit out of your control, Hotch."

"I'm still not going to let you die."

_Am I going to die?_

_If I was going to be really honest, kid, I don't know...maybe. There's a good chance of it. If we don't get you help anytime soon..._

"You're not going to die," he repeated. Ried nodded slowly, fear circling him.

"Hotch?"

"Yeah?"

"I've changed my mind. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone..."

He sounded so scared. So young. Hotch forced a smile, hiding his tears.

"Don't worry kid. I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Morgan raced to the barracaded streets where Hotch and Reid were. His adrenaline racing. This couldn't be happening. Not to one of them, and especially not to Reid. He had to get them out of there. He couldn't lose either of them.

"Whoa, sir, where are you going?" One of them stopped him from racing into the empty street.

"I'm going over there to help them!" He bellowed angrily. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Sir, no one is allowed until the area is secure!"

Morgan could suddenly hear Hotch's voice calling for help.

_"Please,! Anyone! We have AN AGENT DOWN!"_

"Do you here that?" Morgan shouted. "That is one of OUR men down there! And I am not about to leave him behind! EITHER of them! Can't you hear him calling for help? How can you call yourself a police officer and stand around and do nothing when someone is in peril?"

The officer stared at him and finally nodded, allowing Morgan to race towards Hotch and Reid.

* * *

"Hang on, Reid," Hotch breathed. "You have to hang on, okay?"

Reid shuddered and nodded. Hotch kept on pinching the wound in the back. He looked up in shock at Morgan as Morgan skidded to a stop.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"They let you through?"

"I wouldn't take no for an answer."

Morgan knelt beside Reid and stared, in shocked horror at the wound. He and Hotch exchanged knowing looks.

"Hey kid, it's me, Mogan."

Reid's eyes fluttered open as Morgan squeezed his hand.

"M...Morgan?"

"Yeah, it's me." Morgan tried to keep his voice from cracking. God there was so much blood...And all of it was coming from Reid. He wanted to vomit. But he had to remain strong, for the kid. "Are you in any pain?"

Reid shook his head.

"N...No. It's just...n..numb now, and c...c...cold."

"Okay, that's good, that's good."

"That's...what Hotch said," Reid managed to gasp, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Well Hotch is right, like always."

Morgan looked at Htotch's hand against Reid's body.

"Don't take the pressure off of it," he mumbled to him and Hotch nodded.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"It's okay kid, we're gonna get you out of this."

Reid nodded as he struggled to breathe.

"M...Morgan?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"M...Make sure if something happens...to me...that my mom get's...taken care of..." Reid was struggling to talk now.

Tears were in both Morgan and Hotch's eyes.

"I promise, Reid." Morgan said seriously, even though he wanted to tell Reid he was worried for nothing but just couldn't do that to the kid.

"I'm not going to let you die,though," Hotch told Reid. Reid gurgled a small laugh.

"You can't control death, Hotch."

"Watch me. I'm ordering you to hang on and fight. That's a direct order, do you hear me? We can't have you giving up hope on us."

Reid paused and then finally nodded.

Hotch tried to make his body relax.

"Good."

"Guys?"

"Yeah?" Both answered at once.

"I'm...scared." His voice was so young, and indeed so scared. They both winced at how vulnerable he sounded.

"I know, Reid," Morgan said and swallowed. "But I'm not leaving you. Neither one of us is."

Reid nodded.

"G...Good...no...no one should die alone." Tears were in his eyes when he said that. They stared at each other, wordlessly and with fear written on their faces. They were unable to say anything to that. Morgan saw that he was fading and fading fast.

"HELP!" He bellowed to the men barracading the street. "We need an ambulence! Help!"

Both Hotch and Morgan continued to yell for help while holding onto Reid who struggled to remain alive.

They were both trying to face the very real possiblity that they would lose one of their own that night.

That Dr. Reid could die, but determination filled both of them.

They would not, could not, lose Reid. They would do whatever it took to save him.

_Whatever it took._


End file.
